


From Queen to Maid?

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Makoto decides to try out something new. Leaving Ren dumbfounded and blushing.





	From Queen to Maid?

This was a dream. That was the only possible explanation for what was going on. Because unless this was a dream, the scene before him would be deemed impossible to ever witness. Yet the longer he stood there, the more real it appeared. Watching as the girl he loved delivered a polite curtsy towards him while lifting the hems of her new outfit.  
  
"W-welcome home Master~" Makoto cooed in a different tone than she was used to. It was more bubbly and cheery. There was also a slight stutter, but Ren had hardly noticed. His eyes wide as dinner plates while cheeks began to flush. Examining the brunette as his mind was in the midst of short-circuiting. Needing a moment to remember the circumstances that led up to this moment.  
  
He had been out helping one of his fellow Confidants when Makoto texted to meet up at Leblanc around seven. Alone. Makoto also asked him to wait downstairs and announce his arrival when doing so; apparently managing to convince Sojiro to close up early.   
  
Upon entering the cafe he did as asked and waited for a response. Able to hear some shuffling from upstairs and debated going up to see what was going on. Yet after a minute or so, Makoto called out for him to wait and that she'd be down momentarily. Ren was a little concerned at her voice sounding super nervous but complied. Questioning just what Makoto was doing.  
  
He got his answer as she descended the stairs a few moments later. Ren feeling his body stiffen in shock and eyes widen. Unable to fully comprehend what he was looking at as his brain was simply put, malfunctioning. For his girlfriend stood there in something he never expected to see. Something that made his mind melt.  
  
Makoto was dressed as a maid. The attire completely black and white in color with the undershirt being white and apron skirt combo being black. The usual white front as per the norm and a pair of long black leggings that hugged her thighs and reached down to her black shoes. The headpiece along with a little red ribbon on the front above her breast finishing the combo.   
  
It was easy to say that Ren felt his brain malfunction at the sight.  
  
"Mako... ah... but... what are you...?" Ren tried to speak, yet the words did not come out properly. His mind too much of a jumbled mess to concentrate properly. Why was Makoto dressed like this? What reason could she have? Where did she get it? Why the hell did it look so damn good on her? Why did that thought pop in his head? What was going on!?  
  
"Y-you must be hungry after a long day. P-please sit and I will grab you something to eat." Makoto stated before walking forward and taking his hand. The touch, while seeing Makoto in this outfit, made the boy's arm tingle and eyes widen. Almost pulling back but allowed himself to be ushered towards one of the booths. Taking a seat and watching as Makoto walked towards the kitchen.   
  
Ren all the while was trying to gather his thoughts. This was not normal in any fashion. Yes, he was used to seeing a maid due to his deal with Kawakami but still. This was different. This was a girl he was madly in love with currently dressed as a housemaid. It... was kind of mind-blowing honestly. He'd be lying if he said she didn't look amazing in it... But something just felt-  
  
"Here you are. Please enjoy." Ren jumped a little as Makoto was suddenly at his side again. The brunette giving him a soft but clearly nervous smile as Ren felt weird. Cursing himself for dropping his guard so easily in this situation. Looking back down though he was greeted by one of her signature bentos, yet the aroma of this one made his mouth water. He WAS super hungry after all...  
  
Part of him wanted to continue questioning the whole outfit and attitude thing. However, he could see she was waiting for him to eat; likely not giving him a chance to question and would insist on him chowing down. With some mild hesitation, Ren took the chopsticks provided to him and began to eat from the box. His eyes widening the instant he took a bite; the taste being far better than he imagined. Tastebuds practically dancing in his mouth as he chewed. Before he knew it, the boy had been lost to his hunger and kept eating. Only stopping halfway as he realized something. "A-aren't you hungry?" He asked of his girlfriend, only to see her shake her head in dismissal.   
  
"I-I am quite full. Please continue M-master..."   
  
There it was again. Ren's eye twitching as he felt rather strange about being called _'Master'_ by his girlfriend. For some guys this would be a dream come true; Ren able to imagine Ryuji drooling in awe if Ann did this with him. And granted, seeing her in this kind of attire was making his mind go wild and heart thump like mad. But... It didn't feel right. He was used to being called Master by Becky before everything was said and done because it was part of a job. It never really meant anything. Makoto saying it though just didn't sit well with him. In fact-  
  
"W-well, I believe w-we should continue on then, shall we Master?" Makoto managed to interrupt the boy's thoughts as he finished eating. Not even giving him a moment to speak as she took the finished bento from the table and made her way back to the kitchen. Quick to place everything down before turning back to Ren.   
  
"Hey, Makoto. What's-"  
  
"I-I believe we should head upstairs now. If that would please you." Makoto interrupted before she began to head towards the stairs. Ren watching her walk as she swayed her hips back and forth. While they weren't fully visible due to the skirt, the way she moved caused Ren's breath to hitch. Eyes following her every movement almost entranced. The outfit hugging her curves in all the right ways; trying not to think how the outfit highlighted her chest as well.  
  
_'God my girlfriend is hot- W-wait! No! Stop that!'_  Ren had to mentally berate himself for getting distracted by the girl's body. Rushing up the stairs after her. Upon reaching the top he saw her standing in the middle of the room before turning around. Ren unable to keep himself from staring while the skirt swirled around with her.   
  
"W-what shall I do now Master? Would you like me to help clean up?" Makoto began which made Ren's eye twitch.  
  
"Makoto, wait a mome-"  
  
"Or would you rather I work on making lockpicks?"  
  
"Lockpicks? No, Makoto listen-"  
  
"Perhaps some laundry? I can do so if that's what you wish."  
  
"W-what? No! Give me-"  
  
"A massage? O-of course Master. Anything for-"  
  
"Makoto!"   
  
The young brunette jumped a bit at Ren's call. Blinking in honest surprise as she looked at Ren; the latter crossing his arms with a somewhat stern expression. "Y-yes?"  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry? What do you mean M-mas-"  
  
"No! Stop... stop calling me that! Why are you acting and dressed like a maid?!" Ren finally managed to ask. Ignoring his hormones at seeing his really attractive girlfriend in such an outfit and instead focusing on the issue at hand.  
  
Makoto for a moment remained silent before putting on another nervous smile. "W-what do you mean? I-I'm s-simply doing my job Ma-"  
  
"Makoto. Who put you up to this? Was it Futaba? Ann?"   
  
"No. As I was saying this is simply my jo-"  
  
"Was it Eiko then? Did you lose a bet?"  
  
"T-there was no bet-"  
  
"Then tell me why you are dressed as a maid! Makoto, seriously what in the world is going on here? I don't get it..." Ren felt a little exasperated at Makoto's lack of explanation as of yet. Just her randomly appearing dressed up as a housemaid- while extremely hot- was still far too unusual. This wasn't his normal Makoto. This was just... weird.  
  
All the while Makoto stood there frowning. Hands gripping the front of her skirt as she looked down towards the floor. Ren wondering why she looked so distraught; listening in as his love finally spoke. "Wasn't this what you wanted...?"   
  
The question made Ren do a double take. Blinking a few times in honest confusion before tilting his head and rubbing the back of his neck. Makoto looking at the corner of the room to avoid making eye contact. Her cheeks slowly turning red as Ren kept gazing at her. It took another moment for Makoto to regain enough composure to speak again. "I had thought... I-is this not what you wanted...? I-I know I'm not as shapely as Ann or Kawakami-sensei... but still-"  
  
Ren interrupted as he raised his hands as a means of asking her to stop. "Pause. Makoto... what are you talking about...? What I wanted? What does that even mean?" He asked of her as he was beyond lost at this point. His girlfriend's frown still rather deep even as she had yet to look him in the eye.  
  
"Do you remember when you told me about Kawakami-sensei's other job...?" She asked. Ren unconsciously rubbing his ear at the question. Able to remember how upset she was to learn about such an arrangement and how his ear paid the price. He nodded in understanding all the same. "At first I was rather upset. But over time... I began to realize why you likely called her in the past. Kawakami-sensei is a really attractive woman, a-and I thought that maybe the whole maid thing might have been... a turn on...? t-that maybe you really liked maids..."  
  
The young male could feel his cheeks darken at her words. Never thinking to hear Makoto talk about a "turn on" of all things. It left Ren a little dumbfounded; unsure how to respond to that. Fortunately, Makoto continued before he said something stupid.  
  
"I'm not a bubbly or energetic girlfriend. You know how docile and awkward I can be. But... I wanted to make you happy for once. You're always doing so much for me that... I just wanted to do something you'd enjoy to see. So I figured that me acting like a maid, something you like, w-would have made you smile... I'm sorry..."  
  
As Makoto tried to explain herself, Ren felt something click inside him. Before Makoto even knew it, the teen quickly crossed the gap between them. Hands reaching out suddenly and cupping her face. Makoto unable to even question what he was doing before his lips were on her's. Giving her a rather soft kiss that sent shivers down her spine. Only to look extremely confused as Ren pulled back and gazed her in the eye. "You're adorable you know that?"  
  
It was plain to see that Makoto was not expecting that kind of response. Blinking a few times while a soft "huh" escaped her lips in a questioning manner. Cheeks a soft shade of pink. Finding herself unsure of what Ren was talking about; did he actually like the maid thing after all? Was that why he was suddenly calling her adorable?  
  
"Makoto... I didn't call Kawakami here because she's attractive or that I'm interested in maids. I called her here to do a job and to help her out. Hell, the whole Master thing was just because it was her JOB. Yeah, she still comes over in the maid outfit to help out, but that's mostly to stay in disguise." He explained while never letting go of Makoto's face. "And while I find this whole thing you're doing honestly quite hot... it's not what I want."   
  
Makoto was sure her cheeks only darkened even more as Ren pressed his forehead against Makoto's so they were eye to eye. Ensuring she wouldn't try and look away in embarrassment. He needed her to look him in the eye while speaking the truth.  
  
"I fell in love with Makoto Niijima. Not some girl who tries to please me, but a girl who would gladly kick my ass if I acted like an idiot. The one who is so adorable when shy, and so fierce when determined. While I appreciate you trying all this, it isn't necessary. All I need is you with me, and that's enough." Ren spoke honestly. Makoto doing her best to not tear up at his words and how sincere they all were.   
  
The two were swift to exchange a quick kiss before breaking apart. Makoto's cheeks still a deep shade of red while Ren's were now pink. Makoto looking over herself before groaning. "You mean I didn't need to do all this...? Oooh... this is so embarrassing..." She grumbled before hiding her face in her hands in an attempt to fight her blush. Ren truly unable to stop himself from laughing at her reactions.  
  
"To be fair, you DO look really damn hot in that outfit. I ain't complaining on that front~" Ren cooed with a teasing tone; resulting in Makoto only groaning more against her hands while her boyfriend laughed. Taking a moment to grab her hands and pull them away. Letting him see her face once more. "Where'd you even get this?"  
  
"E-Eiko had a spare outfit from her past job. S-she said it didn't fit her frame exactly so she gave it to me as a gift... I-I just never thought I'd use it..." Makoto admitted with a meek pout. The look on her face only managed to make Ren break out laughing once more even as she looked a little annoyed at him.  
  
"Remind me to thank her later," he teased before smiling and kissing her nose. "Makoto, just be you. That's all I can ever ask for." Ren said to her with full love behind his words. Makoto questioning how she hadn't passed out from how heavily she was blushing and nodded.   
  
"O-okay... I suppose I should um, change out of this now right?" Makoto asked with a questioning look. Ren about to agree with her... until a sly smirk crossed his face. Before Makoto could even react, Ren lifted her up bridal style. Expression turning flustered as she gazed at him meekly. "R-Ren?! W-w-what are you-"  
  
"It's not every day that the Queen of all people decides to be a maid for her Joker. Since this is a one-time thing MAYBE we could have some fun with it?" Ren asked in a more Joker-like tone. For a moment Makoto felt her breath hitch in her chest before she bashfully looked away. She already came this far. What was just one night of this instead of multiple after all? Thus with a soft smile, she responded.  
  
"A-as you wish Master~" Makoto cooed as she looked Ren in the eyes. The two just gazing at one another before they both broke out into nonstop giggles. The two soon kissing and giggling the night away as they enjoyed their time together. Makoto's confidence grown a bit as she knew Ren loved her for her. Not needing anything else but their love to be together. And that was more than enough for her...  
  
Although...  
  
"So when will you do some Buchi-kun cosplay for me...?"  
  
"...huh?"  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this story took WAY too long to finish and ended up a LOT longer than expected. 
> 
> This was just a random idea that popped in my head. Thought it might be cute. I dunno ^^;
> 
> Wanted to try something like Makoto exploring her relationship with Ren in unique ways. Here though she kinda misreads things. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> If you have any questions or thoughts please comment with them below. Also my profile page now has my twitter as well. 
> 
> Hope you guys have a good one and have a good day. Also Shumako~


End file.
